Kendalls Cinderella Story
by BigTimeUnicorns
Summary: Kames love story. Kendall is a twenty-four seven house maid for his step-father Griffin and two step-brothers Jett and Dak. When he sneeks out to go to the princes ball, he meets James who fall for each other in the short amount of time they share. But when the clock strikes midnight, Kendall disappears and James is left to find the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Kendalls POV

As I open my eyes, I feel them burn from the light peeking in from my dirty little window. I turn over on my lumpy hard bed hopping to get some sleep before-

"KENDALL!"

Shit.

"Yes!" I call back down.

"Get down here NOW!" Yelled the voice of my step-father, or as I have to address him, Griffin.

Having no choice, I quickly get out of bed and change into some clothes before racing down stairs into the main lobby where Griffin stood, arms crossed over his chest, glare on his face as he eyed me coming down the stair case.

"Hurry up I don't have all day." He said sounding cross with me already. And I've only just woke up. "How many times, have I told you to clean this floor?"

"Umm...Everyday?" I asked honestly.

His glare got harder, "Don't be smart with me boy, I want this floor to sparkle, but only after you make and bring Jett and Dak their breakfast." He ordered beofore walking away.

Jett and Dak are my evil step-brothers. I hate them.

I've been this house's maid since my mother passed away when I was small, and sadly that was a year after she married Griffin. I've been doing all the chores ever since the day after the funeral.

I make my way to the kitchen to make breakfast for those lovely step-brothers of mine. Half way through making their breakfast, I hear the bells to their rooms go off. Upon hearing them, I quickly finish cooking and bring it up to them.

First is Jett. He's the oldest of the two and doesn't like to be kept waiting.

"About damn time Kendoll." I said in a upset tone. I glared at him for the name he gave me. I hate being called Kendoll.

"Your welcome, you ungreatful piece of-." I said under my breath, but I think he heard me by saying,

"What was that?" He spat out at me.

"Nothing." I said before leaving to go to Daks room.

I got the same little speech I did every time I gave him his breakfast. How I should give him his first, and then I argue with him that I have to give Jett his first. But I don't have the time today.

Making my way back down to clean the floor of the lobby, I pass a hand through my blonde hair and think ' This floor was_ just _cleaned twelve hours ago'.

I fill my pale up with warm soapy water and begin to clean the floor. Two hours into cleaning this huge floor that never seems to end, my dirty water pale gets knocked over. My jaw dropped at the sight. Looking up I see and hear Jett laughing like an idiot.

I grit my teeth.

"Oh Kendall, why did you upset your dirty water making MORE work for yourself?" He asked.

"I didn't spill it, you knocked it over!" I spat out at him.

He got down to my level, seeing as I was on my hands and knees, looked me straight in my bottle green eyes with his dark brown ones and said, " Yeah well, If dad asks it's your word against mine and we both know who he'd believe." He said with a smirk before walking off.

Great more work.

~~Five hours of cleaning floor labor later~~

Finally.

Now I have my other chores to .

There has got to be more to life then just cleaning and taking care of these idiots.

As if on cue to yell at me, Griffin walks in. "Kendall have you been cleaning this floor all day?!" He asked me in a annoyed tone.

I nod my head yes.

"Then your going to have to stay up until the other chores are done. Now go feed the barn animals, do the dishes, cook dinner,then dust the whole house top to bottom." Then he left to go to his study.

I give out a sigh before doing that exact list of chores. It's midnight before I finish and finally get to bed.

My nead hits the pillow and I'm out like a light.

In seven hours I have to get up and do it all again.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendalls POV

As I was finishing up with feeding the animals, I see out of the corner of my eye that Jett is standing in the doorway.

"What do you want Jett?" I ask not even looking at him.

He scoffes at me then says, "Dad wanted me to tell you to go down town and get supplies for dinner tonight."

I turn to look at him, "But dinners two hours away, when did he ask you to tell me this?" I have a feeling I already have the answer to my question.

"This morning." He said with a smirk, "You better hurry, don't want to keep dad and the rest of us waiting for our dinner." Then he walked back inside.

Great. Now he has a reason to yell at me tonight.

~~Few hours later~~

"Well it took you long enough, tonight boy." My step-father spoke to me, as I placed their dinner on the table. I mumble a quick "Sorry" before sitting down and joining them.

But of course I have to wait until they take all the food THEY want, before even thinking about touching the food. A few minutes into the dinner, Dak starts going on and on about the princes ball that he's having tomorrow. Him and Jett are hopelessly in love with the prince, which for me, I'd have to meet the guy before I gave my opinoin on him.

"So, dad I was woundering if you could take us to the ball tomorrow night?" Dak asked Griffin, and when he means 'us' he means the three of them and not me.

"Well I don't see why not." Griffin answered his son.

I don't see why I can't come? So I speak up, "Could I come?" I asked him shyly, because I know deep down he's just going to say no.

He stopped eating to look at me, then said, "Sure."

"WHAT!" Jett and Dak said at the same time.

"Really?!" I asked sounding surprised and a little happy at the same time.

"Dad you can't be-." Jett was cut off by Griffin saying, "But you have to have all your chores done and find something desent to wear."

I knew it was to good to be true. My chores take me all day to do, and even if I do finish I don't have any nice clothes only rags. I hang my head low as I finish my dinner then clean up for the night.

~~Next day at around six o'clock at night~~

"Kendall, are you almost done?" Griffin asks me.

"Almost, I just have the floors to clean then dust the whole house." I respone glumly. There is no way I'll get this done in time.

I look up at him from the floor and see a smile on his face. He knew I wouldn't be done in time.

"Well we will be going now, have fun tonight with the rest of your chores." Then him, Jett and Dak left.

I feel tears sting my eyes. This was the only thing I ever asked him for and he makes it so I can't go, by giving me all these chores. And this house is huge.

Three floors.

I feel the tears leave my eyes and fall to the floor.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" I hear a voice out of no where making me jump. I turn to see a very tan man floating infront of me. Wait floating?

"Who are you?" I as the stranger.

"Why my name is Carlos, and I'm your fairy godfather." He tells me. Okay that's a little weird.

"So, your like magic?"

"Not like, I am. And I'm going to help you go to the ball tonight." He said with a snow white smile.

"Really you can do that?" I asked hopeful.

"Yup, now let's fix these clothes of yours." He said before waving his wand and next thing I knew my clothes changed.

I was now wearing a pale blue tux, with white under shirt. I look down at my feet and see glass there. "Umm... why is there glass on my feet?"

"There glass dress shoes, black would only make people look at your feet. Oh ! Before I forget. Put this on." He hands me a white mask. "It's in case your step family sees you."

I nod my head as he takes me outside. I see a carriage waiting for me. As I was about to get in he pulls me back and tells me,"This won't last forever, so when the clock strikes midnight, you get your butt back home okay."

"Okay." I say with a smile, give him a hug, then get in.

Tonight I'm going to have the time of my life. And no one can stop me.


	3. Chapter 3

James POV

This ball is so boring. I know my father wants me to find someone to get married to, but a ball, really?

"Come now James, don't look so glum, there are many good looking guys here tonight, why don't you go meet them?" My father insisted.

Giving out a sigh I get up from my thrown and make my way to the ball room floor. Looking around I see two guys coming my way. Great. They are okay looking, nothing special.

"Prince James." They say at the same time before bowing to me.

"Fellas." I say polietly.

"I'm Jett."

"And I'm Dak." They tell me with goofy smiles on their faces.

"Nice to meet you. I'm sorry but if you can excuse me, I need to attend to a few things." I tell them nicely before leaving them. Phew. That was close.

As I'm walking around, not really looking where I'm going, I bump into someone. "Oof" I look at who I bumped into and...Wow he looks amazing. Sunshine blonde, wearing a pale blue tux with glass dress shoes and a bright white mask that frames his bright green eyes.

"I'm so sorry prince James." He apologies. That voice, so sexy.

"It alright, and please call me James." I tell him while giving him a flirty smile. He smiles back and if I didn't know any better, I think he blushed. I hear a slow song come on. "May I have this dance?" I ask him while holding out my hand.

He agrees and takes my hand , all the while we make our way to the middle of the room. We begin to waltz.

We keep eye contact the whole time.

"Your eyes are very beautiful, I think they are the first green pair I've ever seen." I tell him turthfully.

He looks away for a second, then says, "Thank you, your eyes are very nice as well." To this I smile.

After the dance, I take him to the balcony, hopefully so we can talk.

We just talk about random things for along time.

It's getting late. Then I realize, I never asked for his name.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you for your name." I say with a little chuckle.

"Oh right, well my name is Ke-" BONG BONG BONG ! I hear the clock go off and we both look. Looking frantic he says "I'm really sorry, but I have to go." Then he runs off away from me.

Chasing after him I yell, "Wait ! Come back !" But he's to fast for me and before I now it.

He's gone.

Looking down at the ground in dissapointment, I notice something. I pick it up to look at it.

It's his dress shoe.

With this shoe, I will find him.

And marry him.

Kendalls POV

I only have ten minutes to get home before my step family.

The carriage is starting to shrink, my clothes going back into dirty rags, one glass dress shoe still in place. Wait what? Just one? Great I lost the other one.

Oh well.

As the carriage comes to a stop, I rush inside, hide the other glass shoe in my room before going back down stairs and mop that hude ass floor.

Just as I started mopping they walked in the door.

"Sorry you couldn't come boy, maybe next year." Said Griffin before heading to bed.

"Wouldn't matter if you were there or not, the prince spent the WHOLE night with some guy." Jett said sounding jealous. Then him and Dak went to bed.

Finishing my mopping a big smile pulls at my lips.

If they only knew.


	4. Chapter 4

James POV

I've been all over the kingdom, getting man after man to try on the dress shoe and it just doesn't fit them! Where could that mystery man be? Maybe I'm not looking hard enough.

I only have a few homes left to visit before I run out and start looking in other towns.

Maybe he was from out of town?

Or what if he was just passing though and I never see him again?

Okay, James no negitive thoughts.

You'll find him, it will just take time.

Kendalls POV

Who the hell scuffed up the floor I just cleaned?

"Better get that scuff out before dad sees." Jett tells me.

I should have known.

Glaring daggers at him, I grab my scrubber and a pale of soapy water and start scrubbing on my hands and knees. I feel Jetts eye burning into my back as he stands over me looking down on me.

Jerk.

"Can you leave me to clean in pie-" I was cut off by Griffin coming in and telling me to hide in my room for the day.

What the hell?

"Go up there Kendall ! Shoo !" He shoos me to listen in on their conversation as to WHY I need to go away, I hide just around the corner of the stairwell.

"What is it dad?" Jett asks.

"The prince is coming by to find a husband, and I don't need HIM to mess things up. I don't you or your brother mess things up today." He tells. Oh so that's why. "And just to make sure he stays there I'm going to lock him in his room." He says as he starts to go up the stairs.

Shit.

I take off running, since I'm already suppost to be in my room. I enter my room and sit down on the bed waiting for him to come up. A minute or two later I hear my door click to lock.

How am I going to get out so I can see James again?

All I can really do right now is pray that a miracale will happen. The very thought of him spending the rest of his life with one of those morrons brings tears to my eyes.

The only thing that keeps my heart a flutter is the fact that he's looking for that someone he danced with last night.

Some how I will let him know it's me.


	5. Chapter 5

Kendalls POV

I look out the window and see the prince walk up to the house with some other guy. Body guard maybe? I feel my eyes sting, heart ache, throat go dry about thinking that he may never know who dance with him last night. And it was me. But,because I'm locked up in this room his one that he's looking for will be right above his head and he won't know it.

I hate my life so much.

I allow tear to flow out of my eyes down my checks and onto the ground below. I can't help but cry.

I hear asmall gasp then, "Kendall, what's going on sweetheart?" I hear Carlos ask as he puts a hand on my back, rubbing circles.

"T-the prince is d-down s-stairs and I can't go s-see him cause I'm locked in here." I studder out.

"Well that just won't do now will it?" I turn to look at him, I see him waving his magic wand around at the I hear the door click. "There you go honey. Now go get your prince." He gave me a smile while opening the door for me.

I ran over and gave him a hug, thanking him for eveything. But before I leave, I have this nagging feeling to bring the other shoe with me. So I do.

As I make my way to the stairs I hear the prince talking. Saying that if there is no one else here to try on the shoe then he'll be off.

"Wait! Wait, please, can I try it on your highness?" I ask him while running down the stairs. When he turns to look at me he smiles big.

"Oh course you can. Everyone must." He says as he glares over to my step-family on that last part. Lying to royal family. Not smart.

As he makes his way over to me, I sit down on the second bottom step. Then out of the blue, he trips sending thr shoe flying. A gasp leaves my mouth when it hits the floor and smashes into a million pieces. I look over to my step-father who gives me a smirk that says, _try it on now boy._

"How can you try it on now?" Prince James askes.

"He can't, so I guess you'll be on your way." Griffin says.

I give my own smirk, then say, "Oh but I can."

"How?" James askes.

I pull the other shoe out from it's hiding spot in my pocket, "Because I have the other shoe." I say with a big smile and he smiles back. My whole step family in shock.

He takes the shoe from me and puts it on my right foot.

Perfect fit.

"It's you." James says with a smile. I stand up and he offers me his hand, I take it and then we leave. Ignoring the protests from my step-family.

I can't help but smile the whole carriage ride. But it soon fades when he tell me about meeting his dad, and all the other important people in his life.

I hope I can do this.


	6. Chapter 6

Kendalls POV

I'm very nervous. It's been a week since coming to stay with James and I have yet to meet his father. Why? Well, the day that I came his farther went away on important trip and wouldn't be back for about a week or so.

It's been a week and I'm freaking out on the inside.

I'm sure he's a very nice man but come on, who isn't a little scared to met their in-laws? I am.

James has been telling me all week that I have nothing to worry about, but I just can't help myself. He's coming home today and I wanna let him know that I'm not some random guy, that's a gold digger and that I actully have feelings for his son.

"Kendall, please calm down. My father will love you just as much as I do." He said with a smile.

I give him a small smile, "Thank you James, but no mater what I'll still worry." I tell him.

He lets out a sigh, "Well, he should be here any mintue. We should go greet him." He crosses the room and takes my hand in his while we make our way outside.

With his farthers carriage coming closer, my heart rate goes up and beats faster with every second. It stops in front of us and so does my heart. I don't want him to hate me because I'm not from royal blood or anything.

He steps out and says," James my boy! Come give your father a hug!" He calls James over for a hug. After they hug his eyes go too me and he smiles softly.

"And you must be the Kendall fellow I've heard so much about." He says and I nod my head. "Welcome to the family my boy. You take good care of my boy got it?" He says and I nod my head again before he pulls me into a hug.

Phew. He doesn't hate me. I feel like a thousand pounds have been lifted off my chest.

That night at dinner was great. He asked me questions to get to know me better and not feeling as nervous as I did had no problem with it.

Now there is just one thing left to do and most of my stress will be gone.

The wedding.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: I think this might be the last chapter of this story, because I have other stories I really wanna work on. Unless you guys think I should keep going with this story, then I will. Enjoy :)**

Kendalls POV

If I thought meeting his father was scary, then I must be just about terrified. The Wedding is today and my nerves couldn't be on end more then they are now.

My heart is racing out of my chest, my breathing fast like a race horse, my-

"Sir, everything will be just fine." Henry, the guy helping me with getting ready tells me.

"I know Henry, but I'm still nervous." That was just an understatement. I was beyond nervous.

"Everything will be fine. James loves you and you him right?" He askes.

"Well, yes of course I love him." What kind of question was that?

"Then that's all that matters, don't look at it as your getting married to a powerful prince, but to the love of your life." Wow. I feel better already.

"Thank you." I say to him and he mumbles a quick 'your welcome' before helping me get the rest of my suit on. It kinda looks like the suit I wore the night we met. I put it on and Henry hands me the shoes James picked out for me to wear.

Glass dress shoes.

I smile and shake my head. Isn't he sweet? I think so.

Before I leave the room to walk down the ailse, I take a deep breath. This is really going to happen.

Within the next few minutes, the music starts playing and as I walk, James gets closer and closer with his smile getting bigger and bigger.

When I finally reach him, we stare into each others eyes before the preast does his thing.

"James Diamond, do you take Kendall Knight to be your wedded husband, to love and to hold, through sickness and health?"

"I do." James says with smile.

"And do you, Kendall Knight take James Diamond to be your wedded husband, to love and to hold, through sickness and health?"

"I do." I say with the same big smile.

"By the power invested in me I pronounce you, Mr. and Mr. Diamond, you may now kiss your husband."

With that James pulled me into a loveing kiss.

Life couldn't get much better.


	8. Chapter 8

~~Epiloge~~

Kendalls POV

"James! Have you seen Cameron and Lynn? I can't find them anywhere!" I yell up the stairs to my husband of sixteen years. Where are those twins?

"No love, can't say I have seen them. They'll turn up." James says, coming down the stairs tieing his dark green tie. I laugh at him because he can't get the tie just right.

"Well, they better turn up soon."

"Don't worry ... Maybe they are in the dinning room." He suggests.

I roll my eyes and give out a sigh before going into the dinning room. What I see takes my breath away.

The dinning room is dark with only candles to light the room, with fine china for two on the table. Then I see my twin girls wearing nice dresses, hair done nicely.

Cameron, looks more like me with long blonde hair to her mid back and bright green eyes, but she has James' smile.

Lynn, looks more like James with hazel eyes and light brown hair to her shoulders, she has my smile.

"Hi Papa, happy seventeenth aniversery." Cameron says to me.

I turn to James to see him smileing bright at me. Tears of joy forming in my eyes.

"Daddy wanted this to be a surprise." Lynn spoke.

The girls left the room, not before giving me a hug and a kiss then went on their way. James lead me over to the table to be seated. We have dinner and the whole time we are both smileing loveing and warm to each other.

I have the best husband and kids ever.

**And Kames lived happily ever after. 3**


End file.
